Past Actions
by Antigone1
Summary: Rogue's having dreams. Can the X-Men find a way to prevent them before she goes mad?


Okay…this is my first fic that has Rogue for one of the central characters…and I have made a solemn vow: I will not hurt Kurt

Okay…this is my first fic that has Rogue for one of the central characters…and I have made a solemn vow:I will not hurt Kurt, I will not hurt Kurt, I will not hurt Kurt lol…Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: never have, never will

In the thick blanket of stars, a solitary creature stepped from the shadows.It walked quietly, stealthily, but strangely, without fear.Not only without fear of being discovered or seen, but without fear of _anything_.Stalking through the dark alleys of the once bustling neighborhood, which had long since become a haven for the crack houses of the city, the creature picked up a scent.

Pausing for a brief moment, to assure itself of what was coming, it smiled, then jumped high into the air, landing on an old, rusted, fire escape stairway of one of the abandoned buildings, from which, decades of dirt and paint chips showered down upon the creature's landing.The thing sat down and waited.

Minutes later, the thing's wait was rewarded.A girl, not older than 18, hurried into the alley.She was dressed in layers of rags, in an attempt to keep the chilling night air from seeping into her bones.Shoes a few sizes too large impaired her walking, as she stumbled every few steps.To her chest, she clutched a small bundle, a sleeping baby.Keeping her movement even and somewhat rhythmic in an attempt to keep the slumbering baby still slumbering, she walked as a moderately slow pace.As she went further into the darkness of the alley, she tightened her grip on the child and sped up her walk.

Waiting patiently for the girl to reach the area underneath the escape ladder, the creature sat hunched on its back legs, muscles taunt with the anticipation of the pounce.As the girl passed underneath the creature's hiding place, a small growl was her only indication of what was about to befall her.Turning around abruptly, the girl quickly and anxiously glanced around the small area.Seeing nothing, but still left with an uneasy feeling, she turned quickly and began to pick up speed in her steps.

As the girl started away, the creature took this opportunity, the moment her back was turned, to leap silently to the ground.Again, it let out a low growl, causing the girl to begin to run.The thing chased and easily caught up with the girl, keeping about a one-foot distance from behind.The girl gave a quick glance over her shoulder and, in seeing the beast's appearance, let out a horrified yelp and made a mad dash for the end of the alley.Unfortunately, she got caught up in her oversized shoes and fell to the ground, twisting so as to land on her shoulder, not on her chest, on her child.A sickening crack echoed as the thin layer of skin did nothing to protect the girl's bone from the hard pavement.The baby had had an unpleasant wake up call and was bawling, yet unscathed; do to his mother's selfless act.

The beast approached them; observing both weeping, mother terrified, baby upset.It looked down upon them with satisfaction.Smiling at its prize.It entertained pleas of mercy and self-sacrificial offers to spare her son.When it grew tired of this, it simply bent down, lifted her head, and, taking one long claw, slit her throat nearly all the way around.Licking its finger, it began to turn around, when the baby's loud crying pierced its ears.Whipping around, the beast carefully lifted the baby from its place in the still warm arms of its mother.It cradled the baby to its chest, apparently in an attempt to soothe the boy's screams.The baby showed no signs of quieting.As the thing held the baby, another sound came into its ears…police cars.

Seven minutes later, in that same alley, the cops found the mother, dead, killed with an unidentified object used to slit her throat, and her baby on chest, silenced by a broken neck.

A piecing scream woke the members of the Institute.Within moments, all were in the room occupied by Kitty and Rogue.They came upon an interesting site.Rogue clutching her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth on her bed, muttering to herself, while a frazzled Kitty cautiously attempted to comfort her.

"Kitty, what happened?"Scott asked quickly, taking over the leading position.

"I don't know!One minute, we were sleeping, the next thing I knew, Rogue was screaming and one of my legs was, like, halfway to the kitchen!I tried to get her to talk to me, but she just keeps mumbling things.She, like, wouldn't even look at me."Kitty said frantically.

The Professor wheeled himself over to the bed and put a hand on Rogue's pajama clad arm, "Rogue?Rogue!Can you hear me?!"

The only response he received was her incessant mumbling, "He killed tha' baby!He killed tha' baby!"

Well?What ya think?I'm doing something different than what I've done before and want to know how it was. Don't worry, you'll found out who "the beast" is in the next chapter. =)Tell me what you think, bad, good, worse…anything…I'm just attempting to do my part in helping X-Men Evolution fanfic to surpass Daria fanfic…only 49 to go!That it, if we find a way to prevent its writers from submitting a story…hehehe j/k!Let me know what ya think all things are welcome and wanted!

~Megan


End file.
